Wurst With Pasta
by Inumaru12
Summary: Italy decides to make a special kind of pasta for Germany and Germany is surprised and touched.  Light GerIta, could be taken as just friendship.  Drabble !


**Wurst with Pasta **

Italy hummed gently as he worked on dinner. He was excited for dinner to be ready and for Germany to get home so he could show him what he had cooked. He just knew that the other man would be surprised. He took a taste test and gave an happy hum. The food was ready and it was just in time because as he started to pull two plates out he heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Germany's gruff voice called out and seconds later he walked into the kitchen following his nose to the delicious smell.

"Welcome home Doitsu!" Italy greeted the taller man with outstretched arms and waited.

Germany, of course, flushed red but slowly and stiffly hugged the little Italian. He was getting better at showing affection and giving it but it was still very hard. Italy didn't care if the hug was stiff though because he knew the man was trying his best to and to even hug him willingly made the Italian's heart beat rapidly in his chest.

Letting go, Germany gave the other a small smile and gave a slight exasperated sigh at seeing the pot on the stove.

"Pasta again Italy?" He asked and was then surprised by the huge grin on his face.

"Not quite! Sit down, I'll get you some. Sit, sit!" Italy ushered his friend towards the table and now curious, Germany did as he was told.

He watched as the smaller male practically danced around the kitchen getting the food ready. It still amazed Germany just how graceful Italy could be. The Italian spun around with all the grace of a ballerina and set a plate of the mysterious pasta in front of Germany.

"I've never tried anything like this before so I really hope Doitsu enjoys it~!" Italy looked at Germany, his amber eyes open and looking eagerly at the other nation.

Looking down at the pasta, the blond haired man had to do a double take.

"Italy…Is this wurst?" He asked, surprised.

"Yep!" Italy bounced on his feet with joy. "I learned a recipe where someone can cut up hot dogs and stick them on uncooked pasta strands and then when you cook the pasta, the hot dogs get cooked too and stay on the noodles! I embellished a little with the wurst and I cooked it a little before putting it in the pot with the noodles. I didn't want it to be undercooked; I know Germany hates undercooked wurst." Italy nodded with a confident grin and Germany was still staring at the wurst with pasta strands coming out of it.

"Are you going to try it?" Germany jumped lightly.

"Ah! O-Of course." With that, he took his fork and stabbed a piece of wurst and swirled the pasta strands around cocooned the wurst in it. Taking it into his mouth, he slowly tasted it. It was different but surprisingly it was good. The pasta was cooked well, not that he would ever doubt Italy couldn't cook pasta right, but the wurst was cooked almost perfectly too. The sauce was mixed with the sharp spiciness that was the natural taste of the wurst and before he realized what he was doing, Germany already had another forkful of the food and was stuffing it into his mouth.

"Ah~! It's good right? Right?" Italy asked, grinning widely.

"Yes. It's very good. Thank you Italy." Germany said once he had swallowed, smiling widely and truly at his friend.

Nearly wiggling in happiness, Italy took his own seat and began to eat his own food.

After dinner, the two of them were busy cleaning the dishes and while Germany wanted nothing more then to lay on the couch and sleep after stuffing himself, his OCD-ness about cleaning overtook him.

"Thank you Italia." Germany said softly, taking a dish from the other and starting to dry it.

"Ve~? What for Doitsu?" Italy asked, confused.

"For dinner. It was delicious. You didn't have to go out of your way to make me something like this."

"But I didn't! It was easy enough to do and besides, I love making Doitsu happy~!"

Germany blushed at Italy's straight forward honesty and the Italian chuckled lightly.

"Ne, it's like us, y'know?" Italy suddenly said, pausing in his washing and looking up at the blond haired male.

"What do you mean?" Confusion filled Germany's voice.

"Well, pasta and wurst are two completely different things." The brown haired nation said slowly. "You don't expect them to work well together, but they do. They make a beautiful friendship together, don't you think?"

Italy smiled gently at his friend and Germany didn't fight the blush that made its self known on his cheeks. Part of him wanted to tell the other not to say such embarrassing things but he couldn't; he wouldn't. He felt too much the same way to say otherwise.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered, forcing himself to get the words out. "We do have a great friendship. I appreciate you and everything you've ever done for me. T-Thank you Italia."

As embarrassed as he was, it was all worth it too when the Italian nation smiled widened and he threw himself at the Germany and began to shower him with embarrassing kisses on the cheeks and hugs. Putting his arms around the other, Germany sighed and hugged him back; happy and content to hug his best friend.


End file.
